Mendon, New York
| timezone = EST | utc_offset = -5 | timezone_DST = EDT | utc_offset_DST = -4 | postal_code = 14506 | postal_code_type = ZIP code | area_code = 585 | area_code_type = | code2_type = | code2 = | free_type = | free = | free1_type = | free1 = | map = Monroe County New York incorporated and unincorporated areas Mendon highlighted.svg | map_size = 260px | map_caption = Location in Monroe County and the state of New York. | map1 = Map of USA NY.svg | map1_caption = Location of New York in the United States | website = http://www.townofmendon.org/ }} Mendon is a town in Monroe County, New York, United States, and is the most affluent suburb of the city of Rochester, some 20 miles north. The population was 9,152 at the 2010 census. The Town of Mendon is on the southern border of the county. History The Town of Mendon was organized in 1813 in Ontario County, New York and was annexed by Monroe County when the county was created in 1821. Mendon got its name from Caleb Taft, an early settler, who came from Mendon, Massachusetts. Geography The town is bordered on the north by the town of Pittsford, on the west by the towns of Henrietta and Rush, and on the south and east by Ontario County. Honeoye Creek enters across the south town line. The town is made up mostly of horse farms and family homes. The highest elevations in Monroe County are in Mendon, at 1028 feet above sea level. According to the United States Census Bureau, the town has a total area of , of which, of it is land and of it (0.35%) is water. Just south of the town, hills and a meandering creek were used to create Mendon Golf Club. The Pete Craig designed course was completed in 1961. Demographics As of the census of 2000, there were 8,370 people, 3,070 households, and 2,348 families residing in the town. The population density was 210.3 people per square mile (81.2/km²). There were 3,138 housing units at an average density of 78.8 per square mile (30.4/km²). The racial makeup of the town was 98.47% White, 0.42% African American, 0.07% Native American, 0.88% Asian, 0.13% from other races, and 0.54% from two or more races. Hispanic or Latino of any race were 0.96% of the population. There were 3,070 households out of which 39.3% had children under the age of 18 living with them, 67.6% were married couples living together, 6.6% had a female householder with no husband present, and 23.5% were non-families. 19.3% of all households were made up of individuals and 8.5% had someone living alone who was 65 years of age or older. The average household size was 2.70 and the average family size was 3.13. In the town the population was spread out with 28.8% under the age of 18, 4.4% from 18 to 24, 27.5% from 25 to 44, 28.4% from 45 to 64, and 10.8% who were 65 years of age or older. The median age was 40 years. For every 100 females there were 95.1 males. For every 100 females age 18 and over, there were 90.9 males. The median income for a household in the town was $116,369, and the median income for a family was $129,827. Males had a median income of men is $99,750 versus $77,309 for females. The per capita income for the town was $81,949. About 1.1% of families and 1.3% of the population were below the poverty line, including 2.3% of those under age 18 and 2.3% of those age 65 or over. Communities and locations in Mendon *Dann Corner – Located at the junction of Route 15A and Honeoye Falls No 6 Road just west of the village of Honeoye Falls *Ford Corner – Located at the junction of West Bloomfield Road and Cheese Factory Road *Honeoye Falls – A village in the southwest part of the town on the Honeoye Creek. *Hamlet of Mendon – A hamlet in the eastern part of the town at the junction of Routes 64 and 251. *Mendon Center – Located at the junction of Route 251 and Mendon Center Road, near the southeast corner of Mendon Ponds Park *Mendon Ponds Park – A large county park and National Natural Landmark *Moran Corner – Located at the junction of Route 15A and Monroe Street just northwest of the village of Honeoye Falls *Rochester Junction – Located at the junction of routes 251 and 65 *Sibleyville – Located at the junction of Route 15A and Sibley Road *Tomlinson Corners – Located near the junction of Route 64 and Boughton Hill Road Government In New York State, towns are organized with an elective legislative body known as the Town Board. Town government is run by the Town Board which acts as the executive, administrative and legislative body of the town. A Town Board, as a group, is the executive head of the town, there being no true executive in town government comparable with a mayor of a city or village, or with the governor of the state. While the Supervisor presides at Town Board meetings and may be assigned certain powers of administration and supervision, the additional duties and responsibilities of the Supervisor are only those which result from that position's statutory role as town treasurer. Prior to 1964, authority for Town Board action had to be in specific state legislation or in the Constitution. Since that date, however, towns have had constitutional home rule powers. Towns are able to enact local laws regarding subjects within the realm of "property, affairs and government" of the town, provided the laws are not inconsistent with the Constitution or a law of general statewide applicability enacted by the State Legislature. In addition, towns may adopt local laws concerning a number of other subjects specified in the Constitution and the Municipal Home Rule Law, so long as they are not inconsistent with general law applicable to all towns, and provided there is no statutory restriction againt such local law. Since 1974, with certain exceptions, towns may even supersede some provisions of Town Law regardless of their general applicability. Besides the above described legislative powers, Town Law and other state statutes contain authority for Town Boards to act in a variety of specific areas. These have been amended over the years where Town Boards now have the authority to supply almost every public function or service that any other municipality may provide, subject to the functions specific rules and procedures. In Mendon, the Town Board consists of a Supervisor and four Town Board Members (often referred to in statutes as councilpersons). Town Board members, as elected officials of the Town, must be "electors" of the town at the time of election and throughout their terms of office. An elector is someone who could register as a voter in the Town, whether they actually have or not. Registration has three components - residency, age and citizenship. Residency equates to the legal term "domicile" and is defined in law. The age qualification is 18 and United States citizenship is also required. Mendon Town Board members have a term of four years. The Mendon Town Supervisor has a term of two years. Town elections are held in odd numbered years, with new terms starting the following January 1. The Town Board, as the executive body of the Town, acts as a unit and must function as a body. An individual Board member may not unilaterally act on behalf of the Town Board. No Town Board Member has more or less authority than any other Board member. Therefore, no Board member can legally act independently for the others or outside the Board. No single member of the Town Board can act for or commit the Board as a body to any particular program or policy. The Town Board may, by resolution, delegate to the Supervisor the powers and duties of administration and supervision of Town special improvement district functions to be performed on behalf of the Town Board. The purpose of this provision is to allow the Town to function between Town Board Meetings. This delegation does not allow the Town Board to abdicate to the Supervisor or surrender to him or her the Board's basic statutory responsibilities. Education Mendon is served by the Pittsford Central School District in the north and the Honeoye Falls-Lima Central School District in the south. References External links *Town of Mendon, NY webpage *Populated Places in Monroe County *Mendon Fire Dept. *Lehigh Valley Railroad Rochester Junction Station. Category:Towns in New York Category:Rochester, New York metropolitan area Category:Towns in Monroe County, New York